Lower priced Solid State Drives (SSD) are typically manufactured using multi-level cell (MLC) flash memory for increased data capacity, but MLC is less reliable than single-level cell (SLC) flash memory. Consumer SSD manufacturers have mitigated reliability problems by employing interleaving and/or providing excess capacity in conjunction with wear-leveling algorithms. MLC flash endurance, however, has not been proven acceptable for enterprise SSD applications. Even with the increased data capacity of MLC, using MLC in enterprise applications becomes more expensive because of its disproportionately large decrease in program/erase (P/E) cycles over time due to increased (wear causing) stresses required to read, program and erase the flash, causing a gradual degradation in endurance.